Pokémon - RWBY Edition
by Barzu
Summary: Suggested by Fellow Author Wolfpackerrson09. Uh oh! Ruby and her team broke the fabric of reality and now are in the care of an eccentric PokéProfessor, his slightly jealous Pokémon, and a highly amused Pokémon Champion? What could possibly go- look...look its a RWBY/Pokémon cross...w-what do you want from me?


**Pokemon: RWBY Edition**

_An idea proposed by fellow Author Wolfpackersson09._

**Prologue:**

"You know," Ruby began nervously, for what was the sixth, or seventh, time today. "I don't think this is a good idea, Weiss."

"Will you relax already? I know what I'm doing!" Weiss snapped at the girl who shrank back.

"You really can't blame her," Blake said not looking up from her book. "This does seem a bit…"

"Dangerous?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah," Blake agreed.

Now I suppose you folks reading this, on whatever device you use, are probably wondering what's going on? Well you see, Weiss had told her teammates that she developed special Dust Rounds for Blake to use with her Semblance, something Blake could attest to as she used them to royally stomp Roman Torchwick with them. Now Weiss wanted to help her partner out as Yang declined saying she's fine with her Semblance alone. Ruby was interested and agreed as she really did like the effect she and Weiss had against that big robot they fought a while ago.

"See, all I have to do is compress a Glyph into the head of your bullet, and when it makes contact, it'll have the same effect." Weiss explained.

"Isn't your Glyphs powered by your Aura?" Ruby asked confused.

"Well yes, but those who have the similar Semblance as mine can place them permanently onto things." Weiss replied. "I mean, how do you suppose Ms. Goodwitch's cape flutter all the time even in places where there is no cross breeze?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I wondered that too," Yang commented with a frown.

"Despite being a stern woman, she does have a flare for the dramatics," Weiss added with a smirk. "There, it's done! One Ice Flower Bullet!" Her team leaned in to inspect the bullet. It looked like the normal .308 Dust Round Ruby used in her beloved Crescent Rose, but it was glowing slightly blue.

"Is…it supposed to be glowing like that?" Blake asked unsure.

"It's empowered by my Glyph and Ice Dust," Weiss explained. "We should test it out though before I make anymore."

With that in mind, the four girls went down to the shooting range. Ruby accepted the bullet from Weiss and loaded it into her baby. She carefully took aim and fired. Now my dear readers, I must confess to you that normally this wouldn't be a problem – Ruby is an excellent shot mind you, but that bullet simply wasn't kosher. That bullet was powered not only Dust, but Aura if you consider that Weiss put one of her Glyphs on it. The firing mechanism of Crescent Rose was also powered by Aura, Ruby's as no normal Sniper Rifle could propel a girl of her size far like that. Then there's the factor of the power behind that shot, as Ruby's Rifle, despite its size and shape, was pretty powerful, and the velocity was nothing to sneeze at.

So my dear readers, if you understood that technobabble or you skipped it for the "too long, didn't read" answer to this problem, with two different, contrasting Auras, Dust, a reality shifting Glyph, and a firing speed far faster than most can see, you can guess what happened. As soon as Ruby fired, the bullet pierced the fabric of reality – something that under normal circumstances would have never happen in a million years.

Thank god for Alternate Realities, Amirite?

Too shocked that the bullet ripped a hole in the universe, the four girls also didn't realize that they were being sucked in until it was too late. They let out a scream as the fell into the strange worm hole, that normally wouldn't have been too big, but due to either science or magic, or whatever you want to describe it, they somehow fit into the small worm hole and disappeared with a pop. The room was eerily quiet as the only thing that would alert anyone to their presence or the lack their off was a singly glowing bullet.

::::

Deep within the forests that surrounded the Unova Region, a lone man wandered close to a nearly forgotten lake. His name was Adriano Rose. He was a lesser, if unknown Pokemon Professor. He was younger than his colleagues, only slightly younger than Juniper, with black red hair and silver eyes. He was known to his colleagues as the "Wandering Professor" as he did not have a lab to himself, or rather, that's what he wanted them to think. In reality he had his own lab and Pokemon Ranch where a select few could send them their Pokemon for storage and for him to study.

To date, he's only offered his services to ten people, and out of those ten, only three accepted it – Cynthia, Wallace, and Steven Stone. Hey, when you offer the best, the best will follow right?

That is to say, they didn't test him. Adriano Rose was also a Pokemon Trainer of his own right, spending nearly thirteen years traveling the six regions of the world, capturing and training a multitude of Pokemon himself. His philosophy was different from his superiors in the field:

"How can we say we learned what we know from Pokemon if we have not been to the places they've been, seen the sights they've seen, and experience everything they have?" He said proposing the question to an audience when Professor Elm asked him to give a speech to a crowd. "I travel the world, seeking the truth behind every legend, and in turn, I've grown to understand Pokemon on the level that most Trainers have. I've watched as my team, my family, grow stronger, tackle every challenge presented to them, and grow. And in my experience, the best lessons can't be taught in a classroom or in a lab. Nature is ever changing, and Pokemon are a part of Nature."

He won a few awards for that speech, not that he cared. He was heading home for a while, hoping to rest and dig into the data he had collected over the last few months. As he came closer to his hidden lab, he felt a change in the air. Something was coming, something strong that he could sense it. Gripping a Pokeball on his side, he called out his Pokemon. "Angel, come on out!"

In a flash of red, stood a Shiny Gardevoir, his Angel and his partner for over thirteen years. Angel looked over to her beloved partner, as she too could sense the disturbance. [Adriano, what is this feeling?] She asked telepathically.

"I don't know," He admitted "We might be in for something big." He motioned her to follow him as they got closer to their home. "I haven't felt something like this since…" Suddenly he looked up, Angel following his gaze. "Spacial Rend!"

The two watched in shock as energy coalesced in the air in front of them, ripping a hole in space as four bodies fell from said hole. "Angel!"

[On it!] With a glow of her eyes, Angel used Psychic to capture the falling bodies before they hit the ground. While she was doing that, Adriano watched as the tear in reality closed with an audible pop. Angel sat the four individuals down in front of her trainer. [Adriano…they are…girls?]

Adriano blinked. Indeed, the people who fell from the Spacial Rend were indeed girls. One had hair similar to his own, another pure white hair. The third black hair with a bow on top, and finally the last one was golden blond. They wore strange clothes, some of which he'd seen people wear during Pokemon Contests. Suddenly the blond one groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She took one look at him before her eyes widen. "S-Summer?!"

"Actually it's still spring," Adriano said unsure.

"W-wait…you're a guy?" The blonde girl questioned.

"Last time I checked. By the way, how are you feeling?" Adriano asked.

"I feel…" the blond girl yawned. "tired."

"Well rest miss. Everything will be alright." Adriano assured. The blond girl nodded and soon fell asleep.

[Before you ask, I can carry them all into the labs easily.] Angel said reading his mind. [You know how strong I am.]

"It's only polite to ask, Angel," Adriano said as he watched her pick up the four again. "We might as well teleport, it'll be faster."

[Very well.] With that said, the six disappeared in a flash of blue.

::::

Adriano sighed as he finished checking up on the four. Surprisingly, they did not have a single injury on them. What really confused him was the black haired girl. When he was checking her over for head injuries, her bow fell off. That's when he discovered that she had cat ears, real ones. They twitched he gently touched them and she even began to purr. He wondered how it was even possible. Was she part Pokemon? Or some advance step in Human Evolution? He couldn't figure out which. He sighed again as his phone rung. He knew he shouldn't be upset. Only a few people knew his number and whenever he left the house, he programmed the phone to route all his calls to his PokeGear.

He answered his video phone. "Hello?"

"My Adriano, you look tired." The person on the phone teased. "Haven't been sleeping well again?"

"I've been sleeping fine, Cynthia," He told the Sinnoh Region Champion, her gray eyes twinkling with a amusement. "It's other things that have me bothered."

"Oh? Care to share?"

Adriano considered for a moment. Cynthia was very trust worthy and a dear friend. She could keep a secret. Better yet, she could help. "Not over the phone. How fast can you get here?"

"I'm vacationing in Undella Town right now. I was wondering if you'd spare the time to come visit me, but I guess I'll be visiting you." She told him. "My Braviary can get me there in less than an hour."

"Alright, I'll be waiting. See you soon, Cyn." He told her with a smile.

"That brings me back…see you soon, Adri." She replied before hanging up.

Adriano tapped his fingers on his desk before opening a file on his computer. He began going over the data. "Alright Palkia, tell me what I want to know…" he murmured.

::::

Yang groaned as she slowly awoke again. She had a weird dream where she was visited by a male Summer Rose. She couldn't remember the last time she had a dream about her step-mother, but that one was definitely weird.

[Oh…I see that you have awaken again.] Yang slowly opened her eyes to see…a strange, yet beautiful creature. It had blue hair and arms, and it looked like it was wearing a white dress. It had a red eyes and a red spike jutting out of its chest. It didn't look threatening at all nor did it look like any Grimm she had seen before. In fact, she might even say it looked beautiful.

"W-What are you?" Yang asked confused.

[My name is Angel and I am a Gardevoir, a Pokemon.] Angel answered.

Yang blinked. A Poke-what? A Garde-who? "I'm…confused."

[I sensed as much. My trainer and I were worried when you four fell from that Spacial Rend.] Angel told Yang.

"Four?" Yang questioned before she actually took stock of where she was at. She was in a modest sized room, no different from the one she and her team from Beacon had, and she was in a very large bed. Looking over to her right, she could see her teammates, still sleeping. "Oh my god, are they-"

[They are fine, just still sleeping.] Angel assured Yang. [If you're wondering where you are at, might I suggest you speak to my Trainer? He is in his office down the hallway.] She suggested. Yang looked apprehensive. [Do not worry, I will watch over them.]

"Alright…" Yang said climbing out of bed. She was surprised to see she was still clothed, but she was also glad. She didn't know who or what Angel's Trainer is like so the fact that she was still clothed was a plus. Exiting the room, she could hear typing echoing down the hallway. Following the sound, she eventually found the office and opened the door. Inside was bookcases full of books, knickknacks, and other oddities she had never seen before. There were a pair of couches that faced each other with a glass table in between them, and there was a desk. She couldn't see who was sitting behind the desk, but she could hear the sounds of their typing.

"H-hello?"

"Ah, you've awaken…well one of you at least." The person behind the desk and computer said. "Have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment."

"Ah, sure." Yang complied, moving over and sitting on one the couches. "Wow these things are soft."

"I spared no expense," the man commented. "If I have to somewhat look important, might as well have best, am I right?"

"Right!" Yang agreed. The man sounded young, possibly near her age.

"Right, I'm finished." The man stood up from his desk and Yang's jaw dropped. The owner of the voice was the male Summer Rose she dreamt about. But now that she got a look at him, she realized he looked younger than her mother. "Sorry for the wait miss, I needed to finish some last minute work that somehow piled up on me." He said embarrassed. He quickly moved over towards Yang who was still shell shocked. "Allow me to formally introduce myself miss. My name is Professor Adriano Rose. I am the leading authority on Pokemon Growth and Evolution."

Yang shook herself out of her stupor. "What's a Pokemon? That's the second time I heard that word today."

Adriano's eyes widen. "Y-You don't know what a Pokemon is?" Yang shook her head. "And…I'm to assume your friends don't know what a Pokemon is either?"

"Nope. We know what Grimm are, but not Pokemon." Yang explained.

"Grimm…that doesn't sound pleasant." Adriano admitted as he sat across from her. "Why don't you explain to me what these Grimm are and how you got here?"

Yang then launched into the basics of Grimm, how they've been hunting Humans and Faunus (a term he filed away for later) since the beginning of time, and how Huntsmen and Huntresses fight them off. She then explained Aura (a term he was familiar with) and Semblance, and then finally how they got here.

"Hmm so when your sister fired that bullet, it suddenly opened a portal and you were sucked in?" Yang nodded. "I'm almost positive that your friend Weiss and your sister inadvertently recreated Spacial Rend." Adriano explained.

"Spacial Rend? Whats that?" Yang asked confused.

"I'll explain that once your teammates wake up," Adriano told her with a grin. "I AM a Professor, and I don't like to explain myself twice when I'm teaching."

Yang groaned. "Not more learning!"

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." Adriano assured her chuckling. Then he stopped. "By the way…when you first woke up…you said the word "Summer". Why?"

Yang looked down. "W-when I woke up and saw you; you looked a lot like my mom, Summer Rose. I was tired and couldn't see straight…"

"I-I see…" Adriano didn't press, as he could sense the sadness in her words. But he did consider them as theories and conjectures began to form. "Well then, let's see if your team is awake and get some food in your bellies." As he said this, Yang's stomach growled. She blushed embarrassed.

::::

They made it back to the room to see Yang's teammates floating, thrashing about. Adriano raised an eyebrow at Angel who shrugged [They began to panic when they saw me. They kept calling me Grimm.] Yang sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

"I know what they meant," Adriano said amused. He turned to the three girls. "Hey you three, calm down, you're making a racket."

"And who, pray tell, are you?" the girl in white demanded to know.

"I'm the owner of this building," Adriano replied dryly. "And the one who saved you from meeting a ground shaking experience…well actually Angel did, but still…"

[Adriano, you're making puns again.] Angel projected just as dryly. Yang giggled at that causing the others to realize she was standing there.

"Yang!" the three shouted.

"Hey guys," Yang greeted. "Calm down for a bit, they saved us."

"B-but what about the…you know!"the girl in red and black motioned to Angel.

Adriano eyed the girl. Then he looked at Yang. "Okay I had some theories but this is unprecedented." Yang looked back at him confused, but he ignored her. "Alright Angel, you had your fun. Why don't you go bake some cookies," he suggested. "I'm pretty sure our guests would love a snack."

[You're only saying that because I know you called _That Woman_.] Angel huffed before releasing Yang's teammates. Before they even hit the bed, she had teleported away.

Adriano sighed. "Troublesome. She's going to give me hell…" he muttered.

Yang looked mildly amused. "Girl trouble?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Adriano replied exasperated. "I don't even want to get into it."

"Yang…who is he? And why does he look familiar?" the black haired girl questioned.

"Oh right," Yang said pounding her fist into her hand. "This is Professor Adriano Rose." The three girls eyes widen. "He saved us after that botched experiment. Girls, we're not in Vale anymore or Remnant for that matter. Adriano, this is my team. My sister Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna. Oh and my name is Yang Xiao Long."

"Surely you realize this is far from a normal coincidence right?" Adriano questioned Yang as she shrugged.

"What are you talking about Professor?" Blake asked.

"I'll explain later. I take it since you were trying to attack my partner, you three are okay?" Seeing their nod, he smiled. "Good. Follow me to the kitchen, we need to talk."

::::

Soon all four girls were seated in the Professors spacious kitchen, said Professor sitting at the head of the table. They could smell the fresh cookies being baked. Angel was standing next to her Trainer with what looked like a pout. It was sort of adorable.

"Ah…I've always wanted to say this..." He muttered confusing the four girls before he broke into a grin. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" He exclaimed. "I'm Professor Adriano. People call me the Pokemon Professor! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon. For some people, Pokemon are pets. Others use them for fights and other recreational activities. Myself, I study Pokmone as a profession." The girls smiled at the man's exuberance. "Angel here," Motioning to the Pokemon. "Is one of many Pokemon that inhabit this world. To date, there are over seven-hundred-and-twenty-one known Pokemon species and there are still Pokemon being discovered."

"Wow…" Ruby had stars in her eyes. This place was sounding cooler by the minute.

"Are they're Grimm here?" Blake asked.

"None what-so-ever, though some Pokemon may look like those Grimm Creatures Yang told me about. I would have to see pictures of them to compare." Adriano answered.

"What can Pokemon do? You said they're used to fights and other things." Weiss questioned.

"Well what a Pokemon can do is solely dependent on their species, their typing, their abilities, and their training." Adriano said before motioning to Angel again. "Angel here is a Gardevoir, a Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon. Her ability is Trace, and she's been trained for combat." Seeing their confused looks, he smiled. Confusion means they could learn. "There are eighteen different types in which Pokemon can utilize: Normal, Fire, Fighting, Water, Flying, Grass, Poison, Electric, Ground, Psychic, Rock, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Steel, and Fairy. Their typing work similar to…let's say rock-paper-scissors. You've played that before right?" Seeing their nods he continued. "Fire is strong against Grass, but weak against Water; Water is weak against Grass, but strong against Fire, and so forth. Every type has a weakness and strength. Angel here is strong against Fighting, Poison, Dark, and Ghost types while she's weak against Poison, Ghost, and Steel, understand?"

"How come she's strong and weak against the Poison type?" Yang asked confused.

[It's due to my typing,] Angel answered. [As a Psychic Type, I am strong against the Poison type, but I'm also a Fairy Type Pokemon, so I'm weak against Poison. It's rather annoying, to be strong and weak against the same typing, but some Pokemon have that problem.] She then floated over to the kitchen area.

"I think she's upset," Ruby said looking concerned.

"She hates talking about her weaknesses," Adriano explained. "That or she can sense my friend coming closer."

"Who is your friend?" Weiss asked.

"As a Pokemon Professor, it's also my job to look after Pokemon of trainers. But considering my remote location and the sheer amount of time it would take to get here, I don't offer my services to many. In fact, I only have three trainers who often send me Pokemon to study. One of them is a friend of mine, an old rival of sorts." Adriano explained. "We used to battle all the time before she got busy and I became a Professor. I guess the rivalry is still there, I still train Pokemon, and she's an Archeologist in her spare time."

"Sounds like you might actually like her more than just a rival," Yang teased. Adriano blushed as they heard a growl coming from Angel.

"I-In any case, I asked her over because she can probably help you better than I can with returning home, as she has encountered the phenomenon that brought you here." He looked at the girls with a frown. "I…I won't lie to you four, you might be here a while, a very long while, if my research and what she has to say is true." The four girls looked stricken at that thought. "Hey now, none of that…You four are stronger than that if you hunt Grimm all the time. I never said getting home was impossible. Stay confident and I'm sure everything will turn out okay." He gave them a smile and they smiled back.

"You know how to give a pep talk, considering how anti-social you tend to be." The four girls turned to see a gorgeous woman with long blond hair and gray eyes. She was wearing a black suit that accented her curves well. "Oh and you're baking your mother's famous cookies, rather Angel is."

"Girls, meet my oldest and dearest friend, Cynthia, the current Sinnoh League Champion." Adriano introduced.

"Hello," Cynthia greeted. The girls greeted her back. "I'm sure you didn't call me here to let me know you're starting up a secret harem." The girls blushed as Adriano eyes twitched.

"I see your sense of humor have changed, Cyn." Adriano said annoyed. "No, I called you here because of how they appeared in front of my house."

"And how did they appear?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Via Spacial Rend." His words caused Cynthia's eyes to widen.

"Are you sure?"

"I've seen it used before and know how the energy feels like. Somehow, in their world, they recreated the conditions to launch Spacial Rend, causing a wormhole from their world to our own."

"I see…" Cynthia said taking in all of that information. "I guess I'll be working during my vacation." She gave him a look that told him she wasn't happy about this arrangement.

"I just need to pick your brain about Palkia and Dialga, nothing more. And…maybe help these girls get some clothes? All of it paid on my account of course!" He quickly added.

"Are you going to give them Pokemon?" She asked curiously.

"That's up to them," Adriano said. "I won't be leaving for a while at least, so they have time to decide."

"I guess I'll stick around until you go." The girls sat quiet during that entire exchanged, confused.

"Um…what?" Ruby questioned eloquently.

[Adriano is letting you all stay here until he leaves, and then we'll probably start our quest to find a way for you to get home.] Angel told them setting a plate of cookies in front of them. [Enjoy.] She gave Cynthia a small glare before returning herself to her Pokeball.

The girls quickly grabbed a few cookies and tried them. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake enjoyed the taste. Yang did too, but what really stood out to her was how much they tasted like her mother's cookies.

_**End of Prologue**_


End file.
